PIANO
by Straydivarius
Summary: Malam itu aku menjadi orang yang ditolong oleh Jeongin. dia salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Dialah gurunya dan aku muridnya. Karena dialah orang yang mengajarkanku arti besar dari sebuah ketekunan, kasih sayang, percaya pada dirimu sendiri. TAGS: BANG CHAN, YANG JEONGIN, CHAN, I.N, CHANGJEONG, STRAY KIDS.


_**5th story: BANG CHAN X YANG JEONGIN**_

 _ **BUTTERFLY KISS PROUDLY PRESENT;**_

 _ **PIANO**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Kita harus belajar untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah rusak, bukan malah membuangnya.**_

Perkenalkan, namaku Christoper Bang. Aku adalah seorang mantan guru piano di satu sekolah musik populer di Seoul. Selama sepuluh tahun aku mengajar piano, selama itu pula aku menemukan fakta bahwa setiap anak memiliki kemampuan musik yang berbeda beda. aku tidak pernah merasa berbuat sesuatu yang besar, walaupun aku mengajar beberapa murid yang berbakat. Sekarang, aku mempunyai tempat kursus piano milikku sendiri. Berkat semua bakat dan kemampuanku, akhirnya aku bisa mempunyai murid berbakat yang lahir dari hasil didikanku.

Ini hari minggu pagi. Sambil menikmati angin segar dan secangkir teh hangat, Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah pada kalian. Sebuah kisah yang sangat mengubah hidupku dan mungkin juga dapat menginspirasi hidup kalian. Kalian akan belajar satu nilai yang begitu besar setelah aku menceritakannya. Aku akan menceritakan tentang seorang muridku yang paling berkesan. Namanya Yang Jeongin. Si kecil berbehel yang sangat berbakat.

Kala itu Jeongin berumur 18 tahun saat sang ibu mendaftarkannya ke dalam tempat kursus piano milikku bersama anak-anak lainnya. Anak manis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, semangatnya seolah mengalahkan sinar mentari pagi.

Jeongin dari kecil suka sekali mendengarkan musik klasik, terutama Mozart, dan dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi pinais hebat ketika dewasa. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar. Meski Jeongin sudah terbilang cukup dewasa untuk belajar piano. Lebih tepatnya Jeongin ingin belajar mengenal piano untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau muridku belajar pada usia yang lebih muda untuk dapat menghafal semua not angka dan not balok dengan baik. Dan, aku menegaskan hal itu kepada Jeongin. Tetapi, Jeongin mengatakan bahwa ibunya ingin sekali mendengar ia bermain piano. Jadi, aku menerimanya sebagai muridku lalu Jeongin memulai kursus pertamanya pada awal musim panas. Sejak awal aku berpikir bahwa ia tidak mempunyai harapan. Jeongin terus mencoba tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat ataupun perasaan akan nada maupun irama dasar yang perlu dipelajari oleh semua murid. Semua ketukan yang Jeongin pelajari seolah datar dan tidak mempunyai nyawa di dalamnya. Aku bisa merasakan hal itu karena aku sudah berkutat dengan piano sejak umur tiga tahun. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jeongin.

Walau berulang kali dia mendesah frustasi karena tidak dapat menghafal sebaris saja not balok yang sudah aku jelaskan, namun ia tetal dengan serius mempelajari tangga nada dan berusaha keras membaca setiap not balok selama beberapa bulan. Ia terus mencoba hingga tak terasa tiga bulan aku lewati untuk melatihnya sejak ia pertama kali mendaftar, dan selama tiga bulan itu pula aku mendengarkannya dengan ngilu.

Terus memberinya semangat merupakan pilihan terbaik karena setiap akhir pelajaran mingguannya dia selalu berkata padaku;

"Ibuku pasti akan mendengarkan aku bermain piano suatu hari nanti. Jadi, aku mohon bimbingan anda, pak guru.."

Aku sering melihat ibunya dari kejauhan, saat wanita paruh baya itu selalu turun dari bus lalu mencium kening Jeongin sebelum anak laki-lakinya itu berlari dengan semangat ke dalam tempat kursus. Aku sendiri terenyuh mendapati pemandangan siang itu. Mengingatkanku kembali pada masa kecil di mana ibuku dengan sabar mengajariku, lalu jika aku berhasil melampaui pelajaran hari itu, maka ibu akan memberikanku kecupan di kening. Namun pada suatu siang ketika Jeongin tidak datang kursus lagi, aku berpikir jika ia akan masuk kembali dalam beberapa hari. Terhitung sudah hampir tiga minggu ia tidak masuk dan berlatih piano. Aku juga sempat berpikir untuk menghubunginya tetapi di dalam hatiku terus berkata bahwa mungkin Jeongin tidak datang karena ketidakmampuannya. Mungkin ia mengambil kursus di bidang lain. Aku juga senang ia tidak datang lagi. Ia menjadi iklan buruk di tempat kursusku.

Beberapa minggu setelah Jeongin lama tidak datang lagi ke tempat kursus, aku mengirimkan undangan kepada seluruh muid. Itu mengenai pertunjukkan yang akan digelar dua minggu lagi. Pertunjukan itu adalah kontes bakat dalam rangka menyambut hari ulang tahun tempat kursus yang telah aku rintis selama tiga tahun. Semua murid, orang tua serta mantan murid yang ku kenal mendapat undangan berwarna cokelat yang ku kirim. hal yang membuatku kaget adalah ketika Jeongin —yang juga menerima undangan—meminta agar ia dapat ikut serta dalam pertunjukkan itu. awalnya aku menolak dan mengatakan bahwa pertunjukkan itu hanya untuk murid yang ada sekarang. Karena aku pikir ia sudah keluar, tentu ia tidak dapat ikut serta.

Jeongin terus merengek padaku dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa mengantarnya ke tempat kursus. Tetapi ia juga bilang padaku kalau ia tetap berlatih di rumah.

"Pak guru, tolonglah. Aku sangat ingin bermain." Siang itu Jeongin mendatangi kantorku, sedangkan ibunya menunggu di luar. Ia meminta dengan wajah memelas. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatku akhirnya mengizinkan Jeongin untuk bermain di pertunjukkan itu. Padahal siang itu aku bermaksud untuk bertanya tentang Jeongin dan keadaan ibunya. Karena kesibukan yang menyita waktu, aku lupa dan membiarkan anak itu pulang terlebih dulu.

Dua minggu setelah acara rengekan Jeongin, tibalah malam pertunjukkan pentas musik. Aku sendiri yang akan menjadi juri sekaligus komentator setiap anak yang sudah tampil semaksimal mungkin. Ruang aula dipenuhi oleh orang tua, teman dan relasi. Aku menaruh Jeongin untuk tampil pada urutan terakhir sebelum tiba giliranku bermain. Bagianku adalah pertunjukan penutup sekaligus untuk berterimakasih dan memainkan bagian terakhir. Aku yakin bahwa Jeongin akan membuat kesalahan dan aku akan menutupinya dengan permainanku.

Pertunjukkan itu berlangsung tanpa masalah. Murid-murid telah berlatih dan hasilnya baik. Lalu, tibalah giliran Jeongin untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Setengah jam sebelum tampil, aku tidak bisa menemukan dia di mana pun. Aku terus mengubunginya namun sepertinya Jeongin belum menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Aku jadi cemas apakah anak itu benar-benar akan datang atau tidak. Meski dalam pikiranku mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang bagus—aku bisa memainkan beberapa nada tambahan untuk penutup—tapi hati kecilku gelisah karena Jeongin belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

Tepat lima menit sebelum gilirannya, Jeongin datang dengan terpogoh-pogoh. Dia seolah berlari satu blok sebelum datang ke sini. Maksudku, dia datang dengan rambut kusut berantakan, nafas terengah dan wajah yang merah padam. Penampilannya jauh dari kata siap untuk naik ke atas panggung.

 _'Kenapa ia tidak berpakaian rapih seperti murid murid lainnya? Kenapa ibunya tidak menyisirkan rambutnya malam ini?'_ Pikirku dalam hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mempersilahkannya naik ke panggung. Seketika aula menjadi hening. Jeongin menarik kursi piano dan siap untuk bermain. Aku sangat terkejut saat Jeongin mengatakan kalau dirinya akan memainkan _Mozart's concerto #21_ pada _C mayor_. Jarinya lincah diatas tuts seolah menari dengan gesit. Ia berpindah dari _Pianissimo_ ke _fortissimo_ , dari _allegro_ dan _virtuosso_. Akord gantung yang dimainkan Mozart bahkan bisa dimainkan pula oleh orang seusia dirinya dan sebagus itu. Aku sendiri takjub dengan apa yang aku dengar. Akal sehatky menolak kalau itu dimainkan oleh Yang Jeongin, si anak yang lumayan telat mengenal not balok.

Setelah enam setengah menit, Jeongin mengakhirinya dengan _crescendo_ besar dan semua orang terpaku di tempat duduknya. Tepuk tangan dari para penonton memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan dalam sekejap; Riuh dan penuh kebanggan.

Jeongin membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali kali sebagai tanda terima kasih dan aku langsung naik ke atas panggung untuk memeluknya. Air mata sukacita mengalir begitu saja dari kedua kelopak mataku. Aku benar-benar terharu menyaksikan pemampilannya malam itu.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarmu bermain sebagus dan seindah itu, Jeongin! bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya ku penasaran. Jeongin tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil mikrofon.

Melalui pengeras suara, Jeongin menjawab;

"Pak guru, ingatkah saat ku katakan bahwa ibuku jatuh sakit? Ibuku sebenarnya mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir dan ia juga telah meninggal dunia pagi ini. Lalu..."

Aku terkejut bukan kepalang hingga bola mataku tak terkendali untuk tidak membol, tapi Jeongin hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Senyumannya sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kesedihan yang terpancar dari obsidiannya yang berwarna cokelat. Tidak sadar, air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Lalu sebenarnya ibuku tidak bisa mendengar indahnya suara, dia tuli sejak umur tiga tahun. Dan kebetulan hari ini ulang tahun ibuku. Jadi, hari inilah ia pertama kalinya mendengarku bermain piano sekaligus menjadi kado terakhirku untuk ibu. Aku yakin ibuku bisa mendengarnya karena aku yakin Tuhan sudah mencabut segala penyakit dan deritanya. Dan permainanku hari ini secara khusus ku persembahkan untuk ibuku tercinta."

Tiada seorangpun yang matanya kering malam itu. ketika orang orang dari rumah sakit membawa Jeongin dari panggung menuju rumah duka, aku menyadari meskipun mata mereka merah dan bengkak, betapa hidupku lebih berarti karena mengambil Jeongin sebagai muridku.

Tidak, aku tidak pernah menjadi penolong. Tapi malam itu aku menjadi orang yang ditolong oleh Jeongin. dia salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Dialah gurunya dan aku muridnya. Karena dialah orang yang mengajarkanku arti besar dari sebuah ketekunan, kasih sayang, percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan yang paling penting; mau memberi kesempatan pada seseorang yang dianggap buruk. Kita harus belajar untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah rusak, bukan malah membuangnya.

 **[.THE END.]**


End file.
